Aquora vs Aquafina: Adventure Awaits Aquora
by DaughterofPoseidon16
Summary: I suck at writing summaries so I'm just gonna say it a Perseus/O.C.Read if you like Perseus.My first fan fiction.
1. Characters

**Here are my characters to Aquora vs. Aquafina:Adventure Awaits Aquora**

*This did not happen in real life*

**Aquora**:Main Character. 16 years old. Daughter Poseidon and Aphrodite. Hates step-mom Aquafina. Has three best friends Aileen(her half sister),Kessica, Myka, Arion, and Perseus. Goddess of waves and more but she doesn't know it. Love interest Perseus.

**Aquafina**:Step-mother of Aquora. Hates step-daughter Aquora. Wife of Poseidon. Goddess of water. Only loves husband because of the money.

**Poseidon**:Father of Aquora. That's his first priory. Then his wife. God of sea, rivers, flood and drought, earthquakes, and horses.

**Perseus**:Best friend to Aquora. Has a secret crush on Aquora no one knows about. God of emotions. Has black hair and blue eyes. Overly protective of Aquora.

**Aileen**:Best friend to Aquora. Has brown-black hair and brown eyes. Goddess of fashion. She is a fashion queen. When she sees a fashion problem she has to help them. Love interest Randy. God of sunshine. Daughter of Aphrodite. Aquora's half sister.16 years old.

**Kessica**:Best friend to Aquora. Has blond hair,brown eyes. Goddess of flowers. She is a nature freak. She just loves the nature. Love interest Arion. God of darkness. oh. Loves Goofballs. Daughter of Demeter.16 years old.

**Myka**:Best friend to Aquora,Kessica,Aileen, and Perseus. Has brown almost black hair. Brown eyes. Goddess of Wisdom. Daughter to Athena. Brother is Ryan.16 years old.(MissRaevalynn)*Comes in 2nd chapter*

**Randy**:God of sunshine. Loves to be out doors. Brown hair,brown eyes. Love interest Aileen. Son of Apollo.

**Arion **:God of darkness. Goofball. Blond hair, blue eyes. British. Very protective of Kessica. Love interest Kessica. Son of Hades. 16 years old

**Ryan**:God of Battle Strategies. Brown eyes ,brown hair. Smart boy. Son of Athena. Sister is Myka. 16 years old.*Comes in 2nd chapter*

**Aphrodite**:Mother of Aquora. Ran away from them when Aquora was eight. Goddess of beauty and love. Blond hair,brown eyes.

There's the character next chapter story begins.


	2. Aquora meets Aquafina

**Aquora vs. Aquafina:Adventure awaits Aquora**

**Aquora meets Aquafina**

**Hi it won't let me but my name so call me Aurora. I just wanna say that this is my first fan fiction and I got the idea from a project I had to do for language arts. We had to write a myth about Greek gods or goddesses. I just started writing and couldn't stop. I have a beta. Her name is MissRaevalynn. Thanks and review.**

_D__**isclaimer: I do not own Perseus or any of the gods or goddesses or the songs in the story. BUT I do own Aquora Aquafina,Aileen, Kessica,Randy, Arion,Myka and Ryan. Oh and the plot.**_

This is a story about Aquora, a beautiful goddess of waves. Aquora has blond hair and sea green eyes. Her father is the king of the ocean, Poseidon, and her mother is Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love. She was born with her mother's hair and her dad's eyes. Aquora was also aware she had received her father's powers but all she knew was that she could control waves. Aquora was Poseidon's favorite.  
Now you may be asking "Who is Aquafina?" Well you see, Aquafina is Aquora's step-mother. A long time ago, Poseidon and Aphrodite were married and when they got married they found out Aphrodite was pregnant with Poseidon's kid. They were so happy. When she was born they named her Aquora Darya Darrington. Eight years later, Aphrodite got bored and just up and left Poseidon with Aquora. After eight years Poseidon found a goddess named Aquafina. Poseidon thought she was the most beautiful goddess ever and so he decided to marry her. When Aquora found out she flipped out and yelled at him he was crazy. After a while Aquora calmed down and was happy for him. When it was time for Aquora finally get to meet this "Wonderful Aquafina", she hated her. Aquafina is the goddess of small bodies of water, like puddles or a bottle of water.  
Aquafina has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She acted as if she was the only important thing in the world. Aquora thought "What does my dad see in her?" When it was time for the wedding, Aquora was one of the bridesmaids. Aquora hated the dress. She had to wear a water melon pink short dress that had rhinestones all over it and it went to the top of her thigh. She was wearing tons of make up and had her hair up in a pretty hair up-do. But Aquora's dress was nothing compared to the slutty wedding dress Aquafina was wearing. Her dress was so short it showed her butt, and it also had rhinestones on it. She was wearing more make up than Aquora had on.  
Aquora hated this wedding, but for her father's sake she forced a smile and walked down the isle. There was one thing good is that she got to bring three of her friends. So she brought her two girl best friends: Aileen, goddess of fashion,who is also her half sister and Kessica, goddess of flowers. Aquora also brought her best friend/crush, Perseus, god of emotions and the cutest hero ever. As she walked down the isle, she saw Aileen and Kessica. Aileen was wearing kelp green long dress with diamonds on the top part and matching heels. Kessica was wearing a lemon yellow medium dress with a flower in her hair and matching heels. Perseus was wearing a blue button up tucked in to some dress pants with his blue converse on. "He looks good," thought Aquora. After the ceremony, everyone left to go to the reception.  
At the reception everyone was dancing and eating and having "Wonderful" time. Then it was the bride and groom dance. They went on the dance floor and danced away. After awhile Aileen, Kessica, and Aquora went to do a dance to everyone. They danced to "Get like Me" by The School Girls. Aileen was dancing and singing to Randy, a god of sunshine. He was wearing a orange button up tucked into some black dress pants with his orange Nike's on . Kessica was dancing and singing to Arion, a god of darkness. He was wearing a black button up tucked into some black dress pants with his black Nike's on. Aquora was dancing and singing to Perseus. After they do their dance. Aquora walks up and starts to sing "My shoes" by Jordan Pruitt.

After the wedding is over, everyone heads home and since it was summer, all of Aquora's friends got to come home with her while her dad and Aquafina go on their honeymoon.

_*Thanks for reading it means a lot. Tell me if I should continue or not thanks. Would love reviews thanks and outfits are on profile.* _


	3. Sleep Over

**Sleep Over**  
_Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy cleaning my room. Plus I have a summer reading assignment I haven't done yet, but I hope to start it after this chapter. This is the chapter where you get to meet Myka and Ryan._  
_Remember Myka is played by my beta MissRaevalynn. She also just wrote a story. So you should go and review it. Tell her how it is. It will make her very, very happy. (MissRae here; it will. It will make me very happy. XD) Ok this is a very long Authors Note so I'm gonna stop, but remember to review. Ok I'm done. On to the story!_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Perseus or any other gods named...or Ice Age 4: Continental Drift. I only own Aquora, Aquafina, Aileen, Kessica, Myka, Randy, Airon, Ryan, but only the names not the people playing them._

Aquora's POV:  
After the wedding Aileen, Kessica, Randy, Airon, Perseus, and I went to my house to spend the night. When we got home we all sat down in the living room. Perseus and I were on the couch. Aileen and Randy in two arm chairs and Kessica on the floor in Airon's lap.  
"What should we do" Perseus asked.  
I looked around at everyone. Then said, "Why not invite Ryan and Myka over. Then we can watch a movie."  
I looked at everyone again and they all nodded their heads.  
"Ok, Randy? You call Ryan and ask if they want to come over?" Aileen commanded.  
After Randy got off the phone saying both were gonna come, we went and decided what movie to watch.

Couple Minutes Later  
(Did you say that in that SpongeBob's voice, because I did?)  
(Italicized is an argument)

"Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief!"  
"NO! Aileen: Life and Death of a Serial Killer"  
"You just wanted to watch that because it has your name in it"  
"Well the one you picked has yours just shortened."

I have been watching them for about...* checks watch* Five minutes now. If they don't quit in the next five seconds I'm going up stairs to change then coming down to pick the movie myself.

"No! We are watching PJO not some stupid documentary about a creepy, crazy, out of her mind lady, who has your name."  
"No! We are watching my movie no objections about it. And if you can do so, shut up."

"NO"

"Did you just say no to me?"  
"Yep I did and there's nothing you can do about it"

"GRRRRRRR"

Oh Aileen just jumped Perseus.  
Okay I'm going up stairs before I get hurt.  
"Hey I'm gonna go get changed before I get hurt. Then I'll come and pick out a movie to watch."  
I told the people who were watching the crazy people fighting on the ground.  
"That's a good idea. I'm coming too." Kessica said.  
"DON'T BREAK ANYTHING MY DAD WOULD KILL ME FOR!" I yelled to the two hooligans.

We both walked up the stairs to the second floor and went to my bedroom.

In my bed room was a king size bed with an ocean blue-green comforter. The room had two desks by the glass wall that was an aquarium. One for school work and the other for make up and hair and all sorts of beauty stuff.  
Hey, my mom is Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty and Love. I have to get it from some where. The whole room was ocean themed. On the walls were pictures of my friends and me.  
One of the pictures was my dad, mom, and me when I was five. We were at the beach and my dad was showing me how to control my powers. I had just learned how to do little waves. After that we all went and had lunch. I miss those days and I miss my dad and mom. I know don't how can you miss your dad if you see him everyday, but he changed a lot since he met Aquafina. He's distant now, not like he used to be.

"Aquora? Aquora? AQUORA?" I broke out of my thoughts by Kessica screaming in my ear.  
"Ow! What was that for?" I yelled. I then noticed she had changed.  
'When did she change?' I thought to myself.

"I heard the doorbell. I think it might be Myka and Ryan."  
"Okay. Let me get changed. Then we can go. Okay?" I told her.  
"Sure. If you had gotten changed and was not thinking about Perseus, then I wouldn't have to wait." Kessica said.  
"I wasn't thinking about him! Gods!" I scoffed at her.  
"Sure you weren't." She said deviously.  
"I wasn't thinking about him... Know what I'm just gonna stop now and go change." I told her.  
After our little play argument I went and got changed in my walk in closet. Actually, it's more like a mall.  
Then picked out some orange cotton short shorts and my 'Save a bunny; Eat a cupcake shirt.' (A.N. Outfits on profile)

After changing I walked out and actually looked at what Kessica was wearing.  
She was wearing some pink cotton short shorts with 'CUTE!' written on the butt with an 'I'm a dinosaur; Hear me RAWRR!' tee.  
When I read the shirt I chuckled a little bit.  
After I saw what she was wearing we went down stairs.  
When we got to the bottom I saw brown almost black haired girl standing next to a boy with blond hair.  
"Hey Myka. Hey Ryan. How's it going?" I asked them.

"Decent."

"Fine"  
They both said at the same time.

Myka is a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies. She has brown almost black hair, with deep brown eyes. She is super smart (That of course is from being the daughter of Athena) and very athletic. Her brother, Ryan, is a son of Athena, but he has blond hair and gray eyes. He is also super smart he just not as smart as Myka.  
Myka was wear gray cotton shorts and a 'Kiss me; I'm a geek!' shirt. Ryan was wearing some gray cotton sleeping pants with a 'Trust me, I'm a nerd' shirt.

After I said hi to them I told the rest to go get changed and that I'll pick a movie, knowing that that they would end in another fight. Once they went up stairs, I went to the movie rack and chose my favorite movie...  
Ice Age 4: Continental Drift.

I love this movie because it plays **Chasing the Sun by The Wanted**…

**AND I LOVE THE WANTED!**

I have all there albums and their dolls. I have a **5 **bins **FULL** of The Wanted stuff.  
Okay calm down Aquora. (A.N. LOL I have had my friend do that to me before. Plus it was at lunch. Embarrassing right? [MissRae: And because I'm a cool fish, I wasn't there. :D])  
Okay now that I'm calmed down, I put the movie in.  
Right as I put the movie Perseus comes up behind me and yells, "What movie are we watching?" right in my ear.  
"Ow! What in Hades? Is it 'Yell in Aquora's ear!' today?" I asked.

As I ask that everyone starts laughing. I just stare at them with a weirded out look on my face.  
"What's so funny?" I ask.  
"The-laugh-look-laugh-on-laugh-your-laugh-face-laugh-was-laugh-hilarious!" Perseus said having a hard time talking while laughing.  
"Well the look on your face when I kick you where the sun doesn't shine would be hilarious too." I said. When he heard that he quit laughing and sprinted out of the living room faster than a cheetah on Artemis' hunting day. All you could see was smoke. Those made everyone else including me laugh.  
"O gods it hurts-laugh-it hurts too much." I said laughing.  
After about ten minutes of laughter we all calmed down.  
"How about we order pizzas?" I asked.  
I heard 'Ya!'s and a 'Yes please'.

"What does everyone wanted?" I asked grabbing a piece of paper.  
"Large pepperoni with mushrooms and green peppers, please." Aileen said.  
"Ok" I said.  
"Large sausage with mushrooms and onions." Ryan said.  
"Gotcha" I said.  
"Large ham with bacon and pineapple." Randy said.  
"Gross, but okay." I said gagging a little.  
"Large cheese with extra cheese like mozzarella, cheddar, and Swiss." Myka said.  
"Want some bread with that cheese?" I asked while writing it down.  
"Ha-ha. Don't laugh at me I just like my pizza cheesy." She told me.

"Airon? Kessica?" I asked then looked at them and found them kissing.  
"Really now?" I asked laughing.  
They both look up and a blushing so red they could put an apple to shame.  
"Order?" I told them.  
"Large Cheese with green and black olives." Airon said.  
"Yummy!" I said.  
"Kessica? Your turn." I told her.  
"Large veggie pizza, thank you." She told me.  
"Wow okay but whatever." I said.

I then left to go find where that boy went after he ran off.  
When I found him he was in the bathroom hiding his... when I open the door.  
"Don't hurt me!" He yelled.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay. I just need to know what you what for your pizza?" I asked.  
"So your not gonna kick me where the sun don't shine?" He asked.  
"No. Not now at least." I told him.  
"Okay I want a large sausage with black olives and bacon." He said  
"LOL. That's what I'm gonna get except pepperoni not sausage." I giggled.  
"You're really pretty when you giggle." He whispered. I looked up at him and saw he was blushing. So I just let it go.  
He walked back to the living room, while I went and ordered the pizza. After ordering the pizza I walked back in the living room and finally got a chance to see what the others were wearing.

Airon was wearing plaid cotton sleeping pants and a 'Hades is my Dad!' shirt.  
Aileen was wearing red cotton short shorts and an 'I LOVE love' shirt.  
Randy was wearing yellow sleeping pants and an 'I love the sun' shirt.  
Perseus was wearing blue sleeping and an 'I hate crossed of love emotions' shirt.  
When the pizza arrived we all sat down or lied down. Perseus and I were lying on the long couch. Kessica and Airon were lying on the floor, Randy plopped in an arm chair, and Aileen on the other arm chair with her feet in the air. Myka and Ryan were sitting on the love seat.  
During in the middle of the movie I felt my eye lids get heavy and I was having trouble keeping them open. So, I just let them fall and right as I was falling asleep I felt a kiss on my forehead and heard

"Goodnight Aquora."  
I mentally smiled knowing it was him.

Perseus.

He's the one who kissed my forehead.  
The next thing I know is I see black.

That's chapter two. How was it? Was it good? Did you hate it?  
Review and tell me. Thanks~Aurora


End file.
